moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dor'Serrar
Dor'Serrar is a militant Kaldorei guild sworn to the protection of Kalimdor and the Kaldorei way of life. Formed in year 33 in the aftermath of the Ranger-Captain leaving Lineage of the Moon, the Blade has fought numerous campaigns against not only the New Horde but also the nefarious denizens of Kalimdor that seek to see their way of life burned to cinder. Their skills in stealth, espionage, and the innate savagery of their fighting style has seen them prove to be a valuable asset to the Grand Alliance. Rank Structure In order to travel up in the ranks within Dor'Serrar, each member will receive a mark on their record (Officer Note) for attendance at every event they participate in. Each rank up requires a certain number of marks to receive. Given the abundance of events Dor'Serrar hosts, as well as attends within the community, it is a very easy for new members to advance in the ranks quickly. The Ranks & Their Meanings Zin'Serrar (Guild Master) Glory of the Blade Dieb'Serrar (Officer) Blade of the Family Shan'do (Sub-Officer) Honored Teacher Surfal'Serrar (Class Leader/DM) Beloved Blade Surfal'Dieb (Advanced Member) Beloved Family Thero'Shan (General Member) Honored Student Nal'Dieb (Initiate Member) To Know the Family Ana'Dorei (OOC Rank) Our People Events Dor'Serrar prides itself upon providing plenty to do for it's members. From casual social gatherings to luck-of-the-dice D20 events, The Order of the Eternal Blade has something for everyone to get enjoyment from. Social Events Approachable and friendly, members of Dor'Serrar frequently create events that are laid-back and all about being together as a family. Often times, the guild will be invited to attend community occasions and to participate in other guilds' story circles and events including, but not limited to, happenings related to the in-game seasonal events (the Lunar Festival, for example). D20 Events D20 events have a simple, stream-lined system that makes use of the in-game /roll command, providing chance and unpredictable results to every adventure undertaken. The Event System is easy to master quickly, in as little as one event, and the mechanics can be accessed by any member at any time for quick reference should they need a refresher. Every member can choose from several available perks to add even more to their experience such as a bonus to their rolls or additional damage against enemies in specific situations such as a stealth attack. Joining the Order To join Dor'Serrar, we ask that all potential members visit the guild website and fill out a very brief application after reading through our code of conduct and rules found on the forums. After your application is accepted, you will be asked to contact one of the Guild Officers or the Leaders themselves in order to setup an in-character meeting to bring you into the Order. Usually taking no more than 30 minutes of your time, our meetings help us gauge your knowledge of Kaldorei lore and roleplaying skill. We encourage every new member to take their time and not rush through the interview. We are very accomodating for people of varying roleplay skill level, especially those eager to learn, and we simply ask you put effort into your work. Gallery Screenshots and other media-related things involving Dor'Serrar. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Darnassus Organizations Category:Dor'Serrar